The Lights in Death
by Kathryn Euler
Summary: Electra Ariadne Dalca is a Necromancer-but there's 9 months before her 19th birthday. She's doing all she can to become an Elemental by learning from Nik. But after she meets up with Drauka Creed and Lily Dread in a fight. Electra starts warming up to Drauka, and finds herself being consumed in the power of Necromancy. Yet, Drauka has secrets, can he protect the girl he loves?


**Completely OC fanfic, though with a few interesting references to the books. XD**

Electra jogged to keep up with Nik. "Hey, what are we doing today?" Electra's silvery hair swished behind her. At certain parts it had been dyed blue, pink, purple, and various other colors. Nik decided to be considerate for once, and stopped to wait for her. Electra stared up at the Elemental's electric blue eyes, and sighed, "Hello, Nik, you paying attention?" Electra had always looked out for Nik, as she was trying to learn elemental magic from him in the next half a year she had left. She had originally come from the Necromancy Temples after a few problematic events. Nik shrugged, "We're walking around, looking for something to do." Electra frowned, Nik always had something he wanted to do-which is why he allowed her to study elemental magic with him. He needed her as a partner to do the things he needed to do more quickly.

Nik laughed, "I lied, _your_ going to be doing nothing. I have to go look for a Necromancer. Drauka Creed. He ran off from a fight with me years ago. I just though 'd finish it." Electra sighed, Nik always did things without her. At first, she kept getting worried, but then she realized it wasn't much she would be missing, and Nik was in no danger. So she spent her time drinking coffee. But she knew Drauka Creed, she made a disgusted face, "Creed? That Necromancer is a disgrace to all Necromancers. It's not helping the current reputation." Nik, following his easy going personality smiled, "In that case, your coming with me. It'd help to have someone around who knows Necromancy." Electra grinned, "Actually, I heard that he continuing his life of mercenary work with a Teleporter. You know how that can get." Nik didn't seem happy, nor did he respond.

Liliana Dread paced around the misty grounds of a graveyard in Boston. The mist twirled around everywhere, forming shapes and messing with her vision. "Drauka, what _are _we doing here?" Lily sighed inwardly, thinking back to the days where she saw sunlight more than once every week. She leaned on a tombstone, lazily gazing off at Drauka. He used to be from the Necromancer Temples, and like many others-left. Unlike most others he was pretty old when he did so, therefore he was pretty much stuck as a Necromancer. And once a Necromancer, always a Necromancer. They just _loved_ graveyards. Lily hated these types of places-saying they weren't her thing was being nice. Lily teleported right in front of Drauka. "Hmm. Did you say something Lily?" Drauka said dryly, glancing at her pouted lips. He had heard her speak, but wasn't focused enough to process it.

"I _asked_ what we're doing digging bodies up in another cemetery on _another_ moonless night," that was a bit of a lie-it was early morning. Drauka furrowed his eyebrows, "I think the second time you asked the question was longer." he waited for Lily to respond, but when she didn't, he continued on. "Looking for magical artifacts as usual." Lily sighed, "I _know _that. But _why?_"How did he know exactly which bodies to dig up? Drauka did even respond, or even turn back towards her as a shifted a large amount of dirt aside with a wave of his hand. She wasn't going to get anymore from him. Drauka found a dark stone from a decomposing man's suit, took it and put it in his pocket. Lily turned her head away from that body, only to find more. Drauka started cleaning up the dozens of graves he had just dug. "Oh, and I'm waiting for an old acquaintance of mine to show up. My physic friend tipped me off saying that we'd meet up today." Lily smiled immediately, hopefully his friend wasn't nocturnal. "Lily, mind popping by the vault?" he said whirling around. the day was nearing, so Lily found herself able to see Drauka's jet black hair practically blending into the night sky, and his deep green eyes. It all contrasted on her light blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She smiled, they never shared much conversation-as they've only known each other for months. Lily often suspected that Drauka might have been using the talents of a teleporter-but always dismissed it. It took her two teleports to get to the vault. The first brought her directly next to Drauka, she grabbed his hand, teleporting into his vault. She didn't even know where it was, but she knew how it looked like which was good enough for teleportation. He started removing things from his jacket-never putting down his steel gauntlet, his source of Necromancy. He walked down the organized-yet dusty-shelves, putting things on them along the way. Lily had been casually seated on the bed that he had kept there, and raised an eyebrow when Drauka slowly turned around to see her, "I expect you to meet me at the Wild Rose Café at twelve. I would suggest you sleep till then. You've been up all night." Drauka started to turn back around, disappearing into a shadow-walk as he did.

Lily let herself sink into her bed which Drauka has reserved especially for her. Drauka was weird that way, he never seemed to have emotion-yet he could be funny. It never seemed as if he had any past, and was great at keeping it away from Lily-yet everything they've done together was because of his past. How could she understand so little? Why would Drauka care for her like this-but show no emotion? She remembered that once where they kissed-three months ago. It had lasted for mere seconds, and Drauka had left immediately after. Did that mean they were dating now? Lily was about to consider the problems of the age differences, but feel asleep first.

**Oookay. Has anyone decided on pairings? **

Please R&R!


End file.
